heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
HeartCatch Pretty Cure!
HeartCatch Pretty Cure! is the 7th season in Pretty Cure. It follows two girls named Tanisha Blossoms and Erika Marine who are chosen to become Pretty Cure to protect the Tree of Hearts and everyone's Heart Flowers from The Desert and save the Tree of Hearts. Half way through the season, two new cures join, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight. The series' theme is flowers and the movie is entitled Heartcatch Pretty Cure! The Movie which aired in theaters on October 30th, 2010. The series is followed by Suite Pretty Cure♪. Story In the prologue, a Pretty Cure named Cure Moonlight is fighting against Dark Cure and tries to protect the Tree of Hearts but ends up falling down. In her final moments, she sends two fairies to find her replacement and protect the Tree of Hearts and everyone's hearts. In reality, a girl named Tanisha Blossoms moves to Kibougahana and wants to change. She meets Erika Marine who later becomes a Pretty Cure. The duo stand up against The Desert and protect everyone's Heart Flowers. Half way through the season, they are joined by a new Cure named Cure Sunshine and later on Cure Moonlight. Let's Heartcatch Pretty Cure to protect the Heart Flowers! Characters *Tanisha Blossoms is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She lives in a flower shop called Blossoms Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is "I have reached my limit!" Her alter ego is Cure Blossom and her powers are related to flowers. *Erika Fisher loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Herrkim theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine. Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. *Itsuki Muto is the student council president of Muto Academy's Junior High School. Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure and she becomes Cure Sunshine. Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. *Yolei Inoue is secretly Erika's older sister Mona's best friend, helping her at school whenever Mona cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight. Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. *Other cures are cure fortunate,the pretty cure of clovers her theme color is green. Cure crescent,the pretty cure of lilies her theme color is turqoise.Erika's older sister becomes cure rosebud,the pretty cure of red roses her theme color is red.and cure nighttime,the pretty cure of tulips her theme color is lime blue green. Mascots *Chypre is Tanisha's fairy partner and first mascot to be a Cure's partner but Cologne technically was. She shows a great amount of affection for Tanisha and is the one to hug Tanisha when she is feeling low and incapable. *Coffret is another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her Flower Tact only for the Snackys to get hold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. Coffret is the 2nd fairy to get a partner. *Master Coupe is a superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tanisha's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tanisha and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to transform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. *Potpourri is a baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts. Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the Heart Tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. Potpourri is the 3rd fairy to find a Cure. *Cologne was Yolei's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifice to save Yolei. His spirit is protected by the Tree of Hearts. Desert Apostles Trivia 4 Background cures are in heartcatch precure. Dark pretty cure becomes cure sakura Ballerina Snowflake.jpg|Cure crescent|link=Cure crescent A bunny on my shoulder with a rose in my hand.jpg|Cure rosebud|link=Cure rosebud KESHAA.jpg|Cure nighttime|link=Cure nighttime Kisses from Macadamia Hula Dance.jpg|Cure fortunate|link=Cure fortunateMedia:[[Media:Example.ogg]] Gallery Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Series